STOP THIEF!
by Rammy-x
Summary: She stole my heart! This is the story of me, Milton Hackett, and how I came to fall in love with a one, Mona Malnorowski. Its all explained here, in the story of us! : please R&R! :D
1. Almighty Mr Fischer

**This is my first Cry-Baby fic. And quite honestly, I was more taken with the relationship of Hatchet-Face and Milton than I was of Cry-Baby and Allison. Sorry, Just saying!  
So this is a fic of how they started... in my opinion. (:**

**-x-**

The bell rang its annoying droning ring, waking me up from my Algebra time nap. I stood up from my desk and stretched, sticking my never used number two pencil behind my ear. In doing so, I pushed a small tuft of my long hair out. I smoothed it back with my fingers and walked through the already empty classroom, save for the teacher, Mr. Fischer, to the door.

Mr. Fischer called for my attention from his desk.

"Now, Mr. Hackett, you have been here at this school for over a month now, and I still have yet to receive any of the homework assignments from you. And you don't seem to be taking advantage of our class time here..." He trailed off, not sure if anything was sticking.

"So...?" I asked, trying not to get annoyed.

"So? I need to see some kind of work from you if you wish to even try and pass this class!"

My calm facade broke and I couldn't control my temper at that; all my tests came back with nothing less than an "A". "Why should I even bother with this kind of work?" I asked him, "I was finding the square root of "x" times "y" three years ago, and I could do it in my sleep now! That is, if I wished to see your face, even after school hours." I enjoyed the shocked look on Mr. Fischers face, more than he knew.

"Well Mr. Hackett, if that's how you truly feel..."

"It truly is."

"Then I have no choice but to stick you in detention with me after school every day this week."

My smirk slipped into a sneer, "I would love nothing better."

Usually being a quiet person, I was a little shocked at myself for my audacity. But it was too late to apologize, I decided to just take my punishment in stride.

-x-

As I walked back into Mr. Fischer's classroom after the final bell rang, I saw no less than fifteen people sitting at the desks.

I chose a seat next to a skinny boy I recognized from my English class second hour. He nodded at me, to show he noticed my presence, then went back to talking to the girl seated behind him. Even though I knew very little about the Drape/Square conflict; coming from Chicago, we only had civilians and gangsters; I could tell that everyone in the room was a Drape. The leather jackets with the popped collars, the tight skirts that had slits all the way to the thighs, blouses that were no more modest than a tick was big, and hair that was either styled in big curls that framed the girls' faces, or slicked back so tight that it seemed air rebounded off of it. And then I was kind of stuck in the middle; Not a Square, although my parents would love that, and not a Drape because I didn't look nearly cool enough. I had long hair, but it wasn't oiled in place, and I wore button down shirts with loose slacks. Nothing that looked bad, but also nothing that got me noticed, which was good. Being noticed was one of the things that I tried to avoid my whole life.

I was about to lie my head onto my doodled on desk when the all mighty Mr. Fischer walked into the room.

"Alright, alright! Settle down!" He called over the heads of the students. "I need roll call." He announced, "We'll spice it up a bit by going in alphabetical order... Backwards!" He announced it like we would all get excited about it, like we were five, or something.

"Z, Zimmer."

"Here." A muscular boy with horn-rimmed glasses raised his hand.

"Y, Yates."

"Here." A very skinny, and extremely slutty looking girl raised her hand, then turned back to her friend.

"W, Woodward."

"Present, Mr. F." A very pretty, but heavily made-up girl answered him with a polite sneer.

At this point, I thought he was just being redundant, until he called a "P, Walker." and a very pretty, very pregnant girl answered before continuing a conversation with W, Woodward.

He continued through his list until he got to a name no one took account for; and after he was completed with his list, he went back to the missed name, to see if they just hadn't heard their name.

"M, Malnorowski."

Silence.

"M, Malnorowski?" Mr. Fischer repeated. At the silence he got irritated, "Where is Mona Malnorowski?"

"She has the flu!" P, Walker answered.

"She has band practice!" W, Woodward supplied.

"She had to go get some facial surgery done!" A one L, Frigid answered. And to my surprise, many glares were shot her way. I had no idea why, but no one seemed to like the attractive redhead... At all.

"Pepper. Do you know where Mona is?" Mr. Fischer asked her, a little more personally. Probably to see if she had a straight answer for him.

"I'm not Hatchets mother, Mr. F. If you would like to ask her, though she would be the one standing in the parking lot selling cigarettes to your daughter."

Mr. Fischer froze in his stance at his desk, then slowly turned to see, whom I could only assume was his daughter, standing with a white haired woman at a cigarette stand in the parking lot.

"You are all to remain here until I get back. And no talking!" He stressed. Everyone sat in silence as he left... Until the door snapped shut, then everyone erupted in excited chatter.

"Nice one, Pep!" Someone gave P, Walker a high-five.

Everyone, except one girl, avoided L, Frigid. She must not be very popular with the crowd, unlike this Pepper.

Being someone who is kept to themselves and quiet has its perks, but it also has its downfalls. I was in the solitude that I craved, but on the same coin, I didn't know anyone or their reputation. Even if they were the most popular person in the school, I had no idea who they were. Until the "Crew" talked to me.

At that point in time, my whole life changed.

**-x-**

**Yes, no, maybe?  
i would like some feedback on this! D: i do love this movie soooo much! but i wanted to dive deeper into how Milton fell so deeply in love with someone so like Hatchet. (:**

**ahh, i love love stories! ahaa.**

**Review, please. it makes me want to update fasterrr!**


	2. Intrusion

**its been a while! D; gahh. im sorry!  
i've just been so busy with my move and all. but its going up right now! :D**  
**so hopefully you all get to read this and enjoy it!  
im going to really try and get another chapter up sooner. but that prolly wont happen the way i want it to. :/ sorry.  
but anyways! enjoy this second chapter that i wrote on the fly, just to satisfy the shouting of angry reviewers! ;)  
chapter 2:**

* * *

I sat quietly in the corner of the third floor boys bathroom, smoking my last cigarette. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to shake off the stress that I've been feeling. My stress at home, stress at school; today was day two of my week long sentence with the almighty Mr. Fischer. The pressure to be a perfect student and get good grades isn't helping any, either. Pair that with my parents need to have a perfect child, and you've got the mixins for a certifiable psychopath!

My head inclined towards the door when I heard it squeal it's tell-tale song of someone entering. The use of this bathroom was discontinued when a cherry bomb was flushed down the center toilet; exploding the main that ran through the whole room. The mess was cleaned up, but never repaired. So now the third floor boys restroom was just the smokers outlet; where anyone could stick their nose out the window and inhale their cancer sticks. Where a few rebellious teens would risk the privacy between classes, and fool around in one of the stalls. Teachers assumed the room was terminally abandoned, for it was strictly against the student code to let anyone see you enter. Occasionally a stray teen would watch the room; and pound on the door if any teacher strayed close enough to smell the smoke or hear the talking. At that signal, everyone in the room would stick their hand out the window, or hold their breath. Pulling their feet up and locking the stall was also a common practice, just in case an adventurous staff member were to peek in and make sure all was well.

I snuffed the cigarette and hid it behind my ear. If a teacher were to come in, my excuse would be a quiet place to read for the passing period. But it wasn't a teacher I was to worry about. At the noise of the door, three boys walked in. But not the usual smokers. These boys were squared. It was typically just drapes who frequented the oasis. The three slim squares sauntered in, looking smug.

"So, Drape," Square number one smiled, "How do you like it in detention?"

"Not so bad, Honestly. Makin' new friends!" I smiled right back at them. "And I'm not a drape." I defended myself.

"Well you are most certainly not a square!" Square number two sneered. He then pulled a switch blade from his back pocket and held it eye level. "How about a haircut, Drape?"

Square number three chuckled like a mindless goon, as he leaned foreword and grabbed my forearms. Number one was behind me soon afterwards, pinning me to the wall. I couldn't struggle; they held me too tightly to the wall.

Just then the high pitched squeal, that seemed to only echo the bathroom, rather than the hall, sounded the alarm. I was able to break free with the moments distraction. And I ran right into a buff kid with slicked back hair and a few tattoos. I'd seen the guy from around the school before. Clearly a Drape; but I had no clue to who he was. A moment later, under the cover of the same squeal two girls walked in right behind him. I recognized the girls from detention, Pepper and W, Woodward.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The guy asked, obviously peeved that the squares would try anything on what I could only assume was 'His' turf. "Go on, get!" He waved his hands, trying to get the guys to leave. Square number three ran almost immediately. It was so very obvious that he was not the leader of the three, the trio of drapes let him pass. But the other two stuck it out, still wearing their smug expressions, like a child who just bragged about stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, without being caught.

Pepper went to step foreword, her fists clenched. She looked as if she was going to kick some major square ass, but the guy held his left arm out, stopping her from cracking a couple a skulls. "No need, Pep." He said to her, "These boys were just leaving, weren't you?" He asked the question directly; daring them to defy him. His right hand lingered near his back pocket, where he, no doubt, carried his own blade.

With their eyes watching his left hand, the squares backed out of the bathroom. Their eyes never left the drape as they left; although a few curses could be heard as the door closed behind them.

When the door was securely closed behind them, I whispered, "Thanks." I shuffled over to where the lock of my hair layed on the floor. "A rusty blade slips quick," I muttered as I kicked the small pile of brown hair, spreading it out on the faded yellow linoleum.

"No problem. The names Cry-Baby. Cry-Baby Walker. And these are two of my three Cry-Baby girls, Wanda," He gestured to the skinny blonde that was wrapped in a skin-tight dress and made up to be extremely beautiful. "And this is Pepper."

"A Player, I see. Three girls all to yourself?" I asked, half joking.

Cry-Baby laughed, "Pepper is my sister. Watch out, though, She may be pregnant, but she can still whoop some ass." He smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "And Wanda there wouldn't pine after me. She's got too much pride than to do that!" He chuckled again. "And I've got too much respect to go after Hatchet."

I made a mental note that he may be badass, but he still respects the people around him. And that made me respect him.

* * *

**i hope you liked it! but if you do read it, even after i messed up with the poor updating,  
im sure you would let me know, right?  
Right?  
good.  
Goodnight (:**


	3. A Dashing Rescue

**It's been a while. I know. And it is entirely my fault.  
Alas, however, it is done, and it is here.  
Thank you for waiting for me! (:  
**

* * *

My productivity levels were at maximum percentage. In three of the five days I had in detention I had caught up on all the homework I missed from Mr. Fischers class. The look on his face was entirely worth the next two days of empty detention.

I still hadn't met this Hatchet girl, but I had been invited to sit and talk with Pepper and Wanda. Pepper lived with her brother, Grandmother, Uncle, and her own two children in a place she called "Turkey Point". And she was due with this child in two months.

Wanda lived with her parents, who like mine were squared. Hers though, were completely oblivious to her lifestyle choices. We had a good chat untill Mr. Fischer dismissed us at a quarter after four.

I departed from my new friends in the parking lot, and walked in the direction of my home. Quietly talking to myself. I was thinking about how well the last week had gone, and didn't hear the foot steps behind me.

Two of the three squares from the other day grabbed me under my arms, and hauled me off into the little patch of courtyard on the side of the school.

"Not so tough now, without your little ruffian buddies, are you, Drape?" One sneered. The second one that was holding down my legs snickered. "So," One pulled his blade out again, "How about that hair cut I owe you?" He waved the blade in front of my nose.

"Hey boys," A very seductive voice called from the drooping willow not ten yards away. "I bet mine's bigger than your's!"

I strained to look around at who was talking but all I caught was a flash of white-blond hair and a hot pink dress that showed nothing but curves, this heroine of mine was definitely a drape.

"What's this? A regular Wonder Woman, showing up here?" Two sneered from on top of my knees.

"I said, I bet mine is bigger than your's," She chuckled as she slid a large knife out of her bossom. Where she had stored it, I could have only guessed, but it did the trick. The Squares fell backwards off of me, and scrambled to get a few feet away. The blade had obviously startled them. "Do you want me to show you what it is capable of?" She smiled sweetly; she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

With no response, the boys got to their feet, and left. No snide comments over their shouders, no obscene genstures, nothing. They just walked away.

"Hiya, Cutie!" She squatted and offered me her hand.

I took the offer and pulled myself up. Her toned arms did not escape my notice. My eyes traced up her arms and over her partially exposed cleavage, past her blond curles that I wished I could tangle my fingers in, on up to her gorgeous face. "Hiya." I replied a little too breathlessly. "May I ask who my savior is, this fine afternoon?" I tried to be smooth.

"The names Mona. But I go a little more infamously by Hatchet-Face." She smiled a slightly crooked, but totally endearing smile.

"So we meet at last?" I asked. "I have heard a bit about you." I smiled back at her. There was something about her permanently raised eyebrow that made me shiver. She was by no means perfect, but in every way she was.

"Well would you care to walk a Lady home?"

She held out her hand, and I offered her my elbow. "It would be my pleasure." I said smiling, still a little dazed at her sudden rescue. She wrapped her hand around the crease of my elbow. "Where to, Madame?"

She laughed and lead me off to the direction I was already headed before I was interrupted.


End file.
